User blog:WanderingSkull/Deadliest Fiction News May 2015
Today, in Deadliest Fiction News... World News *Biker violence is just great ain't it? I mean, come on, it has violence, bikers, and soon or later will involve a rather large blunt object being hit into the back of some poor man's head. In Waco, Texas, several rival biker gangs at a Twin Peaks restaurant that left nine dead and over a hundred people arrested. Details are a still bit hazy, but based upon current details, it likely started as a small argument before a small gun battle erupted. Officers arrived on the scene and luckily none were injured in dispelling the violence. Memos have been released to prepare officers for possibility of further violence occurring in the area. *ISIS continues its rampage across the Middle East as Ramadi, an Iraqi city has begun to fall under the control of the extremists. Iraqi forces have begun flee alongside civilians in an effort to the avoid the notorious brutality of the organization. Shia militias have begun mobilizing to prepare for a counter-attack against the extremists within the city. The city is home to a vital military base within Iraq, which both the government and military fear will fall under ISIS-command provided the remaining forces in the city fail. *Ireland has created history this month- it has been the first country to legalized gay marriage by popular vote. On May 23rd, 2015, the people of the Irish Republic voted to decide whether or not gay marriage would be legal- and the statistics currently stand at 62% in favor. Change is coming to the world as the predominantly Roman Catholic country becomes the first to adapt to a very modern problem- and for once, the solution is a good one. * Things are changing in the U.S. politically as well- several new candidates have announced their intention to replace Barack Obama for the presidency from 2016-2020. Over the last several months, several well-known politicians have announced their intentions- from former First Lady Hilary Clinton and Republican Senator Rand Paul. My vote, personally, is going to Vermin Supreme- he's got the unbeatable offer of free ponies, as well as bringing awareness to tooth brushing and the zombie apocalypse. Guy's a winner in my book. Pop Culture News *To all you moviegoers, prepare to be amazed. Summer blockbusters have decided to come out in May, with Avengers: Age of Ultron dominating the first half of the month and Mad Max: Fury Road opening last week. The former, despite receiving several mixed reviews, has exploded at the box office- within 72 hours it has overwhelmed the price of its' predesccor and has since become the 8th highest grossing film, as well as the second-highest grossing film of 2015 behind Furious 7. Mad Max has faced immense critical and commercial praise, where it currently holds a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes and was only narrowly defeated by Pitch Perfect 2 in terms of opening weekend gain. * Get Over Here! Mortal Kombat X, the tenth main installment of the Mortal Kombat series, was released early this month. Despite the reputation of its' predecessors, the game has received positive reception from both critics and fans alike due to its' complex gameplay and entertaining story. Later in the month, The Witcher 3 was released- the game has received universal critical acclaim, as well as some major fan love. * On May 2nd, the "Fight of the Century" occured as undefeated five-division world champion Floyd Mayweather, Jr. took on eight-division world champion Manny Pacquaio in the MGM Grand Garden Stadium in Las Vegas. Despite the years of hype surrounding the fight since 2009, every. single. person. was disappointed by the outcome. Mayweather ultimately walked out of the "fight" victorious by unanimous vote. Wiki News Also known as, the news that actually matters... *Congratulations on our three newest admins- Cfp, WraithofWaffle, and Sir Skully o Wander. Our two former admins, Drayco90 and Arrow7000, have announced their intention to retire as admins- but it's likely you'll see the former as our newest admins burn this wiki straight to hell. Birthdays & Graduations You got a birthday this month? Tell us here on DF, and we'll celebrate with you! We'll give you cookies and shit... Also, since it's that time of year, tell us if you get to graduate from high school or college! Comment on the news any news you'd like to share; what you plan on doing with your life, what your plans are/were to celebrate- anything you want! Birthdays *TBA Graduations *So-Pro Warrior will be graduating, with plans to look into Theatre and Media arts. Battle of the Month It's that time of the month again. For any battle written from January 1st-May 30th, you get to nominate as a battle of the month! For the record, each user only gets to nominate 3 battles, and they cannot nominate their own battles. A battle must also have at least three nominations to be placed on the poll. The poll will be released at the end of the first week of next month, and the results will be announced on next months' news blog. *SPARTAN 119's Night's Watch vs. Uruk-Hai *Wassboss's Mario (SSB) vs. Sonic (SSB) *EA's Miller's Squad vs. Roebuck's Squad *Cfp3157's Jason vs. Odysseus Until next time, you boys stay classy. Category:Blog posts Category:News